Countdown
by Egyptian Dreamer
Summary: 'I worked under L on a case in America.' If only Misora knew the consequenses those few, simple words would have. And faced with a manipulator like Kira, she never stood a chance, ending up divesting information that would later on prove rather useful in Yagami Raito's grand scheme of domination.


***COUNTDOWN***

What in reality was nothing more than a few seconds, to Raito appeared like an eternity of shocked silence.

Which was an unnerving thought on its own.

The occasions that Raito had been left speechless were scarce and countable on a single hand. A fact that he rather took pride in.

But this was surely making the top of his list. What were the chances he'd stumble upon a person that had worked under direct orders from L himself? The situation was so surreal, that he felt conflicted between praising his luck and cursing fate.

This was too good, too perfect, that he could hardly believe it to be true. And that actually made it all the more crucial to ensure that this _golden_ opportunity didn't slip right through his fingers.

It was with a rekindled resolve that he forced himself to return his wandering thoughts back to the woman before him, faintly aware that she was talking again, responding to his question. This wouldn't do. She had proven more worthy than he had first considered, and he had to pay closer attention to her words, especially after that bomb she dished at him.

"You see, until three months ago, I was an FBI agent too."

…Well, would you look at that.

This was getting better and better.

He was quick to hide his satisfaction, schooling his expression into one of polite wonderment. "Eh, is that so? I thought your attitude and actions in pursuing Kira were different from an amateur's. Even as you zeroed in on the truth, you were careful and driven."

He put his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked past her, seemingly pondering his own musings while he gripped his cell phone tightly, needing to divest himself of some of his glee, lest he give himself away.

He had to tread carefully.

One misstep, no matter how minor, and his one lead on his rival would be lost.

"I would really like to learn from you…" He made sure his shoulders visibly sagged, presenting the former agent with solid proof of the major rift that he thought existed between their intellect.

A stroke of one's ego had its uses from time to time.

"Hyuk, hyuk! It's amazing how you can lie so much."

If he could, Raito would have graciously enlightened the Shinigami just how much his opinion was appreciated.

"I determined that with this case," the woman that claimed to be Maki Shouko said, "the police and even those on the investigation team couldn't be trusted. But I can trust L."

It was uttered with such conviction, that last sentence, that Raito's head tilted slightly to the side, catching from the corner of his eye a glimpse of the strong resolution in those dark orbs. It was pretty clear that L held the woman's absolute trust.

And Raito had every intention to find out exactly how the world's most accomplished detective had come to acquire said devotion.

"If I go to the police headquarters," Maki – for lack of her real name for the time being – continued, "and have them verify my name and face, I thought I might be able to speak directly with L."

Directly? Had she really been such a trusted subordinate that she'd be allowed direct audience with L?

And in the case it was true, why would she deliberately reveal to him that she was prone to such privileges? That was vital information, information that you didn't disclose to another person, no matter who they claimed to be.

As an FBI agent, she must have known as much.

Unless, of course, it had been intentional and she wanted to gauge his reaction.

The mental alarms that had flared up just seconds before in Raito's head were tentatively lowered as he took in the calm exterior of the black-clad woman. She wasn't even looking his way.

…Then why?

What did she hope to achieve?

In the end, it became rather obvious that there was only one person that held the answers to all the above questions, and infuriatingly enough, it wasn't Raito.

"I see." he said slowly, thoughtfully, in response to her previous words. "But, why would you tell me you wanted to talk to L?" He allowed just a sliver of his suspicion to seep into his voice.

It wouldn't do, after all, to pass as too naïve. She might get suspicious.

And he certainly wouldn't permit such a thing to occur. At least not before he had acquired what he sought.

Maki's form grew rigid, ever so slightly. It was so faint, that only a trained agent of the police force would have been able to spot the difference. Raito's keen eyes, however, always quick to trace signs like those, instantly picked up on it.

"…I will tell you honestly."

The softly spoken admission had Raito blinking once in perplexity.

"You remind me of L." said Maki, maneuvering her body to face him fully. "I felt you were similar to him." She held his gaze for a moment, eyes intense and unblinking, before she broke the contact.

Her features turned almost sad as she stared at the ground between them, ashamed even. Like she was tainting L's name by comparing him with another being.

Bemusing as this revelation was, and inconsequentially to how pleased it had made him, Raito recognized an opening when he saw one. And he plunged straight for it.

He, too, turned fully around to face her, his visage calm. "Would you like to find Kira together?"

As expected, her head jerked right up, absently giving Raito the impression it had been yanked by invisible strings. "Eh?"

"Would you like to become a member of the investigation team?" He rephrased, aware that he needed to sound more realistic if he wanted for her to take him seriously. "Of course, I wouldn't ask just anyone. But we need people like you!" he gestured with his hand towards her, making the sweeping motion seem vigorous enough to pass as ecstatic.

"You're not someone who should act as a mere informant." He pressed on, taking into account the slight widening of her eyes. "You have your career as an FBI agent, and are better than any of the current agents. You even had L's trust! All that's required to join the investigation is an identity check, the recommendation of someone currently on the team, and L's approval."

"Me…" she said slowly, disbelievingly. "…Join the investigation?"

For someone so confident about permitted to speak directly with L, she sure sounded dumbfounded enough.

But Raito didn't think it would be much appreciated if he pointed that little detail out.

"Our meeting must have been an act of fate. I will recommend you!"

He was one hundred percent sure that he hadn't sounded so enthusiastic in his entire life, not even as a little kid. Then, for a finishing touch, he stopped abruptly, a sheepish smile on his lips. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." He lifted one arm, rubbing nervously the side of his head for good measure.

"No…" the woman brushed his apology off in her subdued voice.

Sobering up, he coughed once so as to diffuse the tension. "Even if you only had to help out on the investigation when you wanted to, I suppose you have other commitments." He forced his eyes to soften, become gentle with understanding. "Not to mention you live in America."

At the aforementioned country, her expression morphed before Raito's eyes, turning downcast. "I'd planned to move to America permanently after marrying him this spring. But now that he's dead… I just don't know what I should do."

She seemed genuinely lost then, with that grieving look upon her face and the barely above whispered tones.

And Raito felt sickened.

The image of the strong willed woman with the defying spirit shattered just like that. Like pieces of broken glass; unable to be glued back together again.

It was pathetic, really, how weak a person could become because of a broken love.

How immensely dispirited and vulnerable.

But a vulnerability he had every intention to exploit.

"But you're still young, and beautiful." he said softly, respectful of her mourning yet gently implying that she had her whole life ahead of her. "An investigation this dangerous…" he trailed off, unsure and hesitant to pursue that line of thought.

"No!" she shouted, alarmed, and Raito had to suppress his smirk from manifesting. "I have nothing to lose. I want to catch Kira! I have nothing but that wish! Please, let me join the investigation!"

…As he said before, too perfect.

And Ryuk must have shared the sentiment because the Shinigami was suddenly laughing his arse off, arms clutching at his sides from the force of his cackles.

It was the first time that Raito felt tempted enough to join in.

But, as it was, he still had a show to continue, his last act to perform.

"I'm glad." he whispered, voice strained with gratitude. "Then, could you please show me something that would serve to confirm your identity?"

"Um…about that…" she paused, looking unsure all of a sudden.

"Yes?" Raito urged her, blinking quizzically, looking like the epitome of innocence to the rest of the world.

"The truth is, the name I gave you before isn't my real name." She bent her head, bowing deeply before him. "I'm sorry." And she sincerely sounded it.

Raito almost pitied her…_almost._

He let his eyes grow considerably in size, opening his mouth as if to question her, before closing it resolutely. A small chuckle burst from his throat, considerate and kind. "That's okay. That you would go that far…"

He shook his head lightly, bestowing her with a smile full of admiration. "I knew it, you're amazing. You're a step above me. That just increases my respect for you."

She returned the gesture with a shaky one of her own, uncertain but grateful for his understanding. "Would a Japanese driver's license be okay?"

"Of course." he nodded, watching almost obsessively as she reached into her purse.

It took all of his effort not to reach out and just snatch the small card from her hand. Rather than that, he slowly slipped the driver's license from between pale digits, bringing it up for closer inspection with a calmness that he hadn't been aware he possessed.

It had started to snow by then, a fact that became apparent to him simply because a couple of snowflakes landed on the plastic container of the license, some of them concealing the one thing he desired to see. He wiped away the melted snowflakes, unhurried in his movements.

Now that he had what he wanted in his grasp, there was nothing that could be done to change that.

Bringing out the folded piece of Death Note from within his pockets, he scribbled down the information he had been seeking all along.

_Misora Naomi_

_Suicide_

_January 1, 2007, 1:25 pm._

_She feels compelled to reveal every piece of information she possesses concerning L. After, consumed by guilt, she thinks of the best way to commit suicide that it won't bother others and makes it so her body won't be discovered. Thinks of nothing but suicide and leaves to carry out her plan._

Satisfied with his wording, he pocketed his pen while simultaneously shifting his other hand, magenta eyes immediately trailing the twitching second hand of his wrist watch.

"Um, why do you keep paying such close attention to your watch?"

Oh? Had she noticed him doing it before? Well, he'd actually have been rather disappointed if she hadn't.

He could lie, of course he could lie. He had been lying all this time he spent in her presence.

He was a person easily bored, though. He needed a change of pace occasionally.

What to do, what to do? Hmm, decisions…decisions.

…Oh, well.

"This?" He shook his wrist slightly, indicating his watch without once glancing away from said object. "I guess that's because…" He halted, just for the dramatic effect of it.

Six seconds were left when he finally looked up, meeting her gaze unblinkingly and allowed her for the first time to view the vicious smirk that had curled his lips. "…I'm Kira."

It was fascinating, the way her pupils seemed to dilate, the raw horror that so clearly gripped her and froze her in place.

He didn't need to look to know that the last six seconds had run out. Misora's dark, onyx eyes lost their sparkle, along with whatever lingering warmth they had held. They were now two dull, nearly grey orbs that stared back lifelessly, seeing and yet unseeing at the same time.

"Have you worked with L?" Raito questioned, voice steady while his insides were brimming with heated anticipation.

"…It was one occasion." Misora replied with only a few seconds' delay, and making Raito's heart literally skip a bit. But the woman continued without his prompt, in a monotonous. "Five years ago, he asked for my cooperation in solving a serial killer case. The media had called it the Wara Ningyo Murders, or L.A. Serial Locked Room Killings."

Five years ago? Raito didn't recall such a thing. Had it even been broadcasted in Japan?

"What did you learn about L during the time of your collaboration, though?"

"L is of the belief that justice has more power than anything else."

Raito felt his brows creasing together in a frown. "Power…as in strength?" he asked, unaware that it was the same question Misora herself had asked all those years ago.

"No, as in kindness." was the woman's instant reply, recalling what L had told her with perfect clarity.

Raito's frown only deepened, but unwilling as he was to delve on the matter at the very moment, he stored it in a far away corner of his mind for later perusal.

He had to keep this as short as possible. They were way too near the NPA for comfort.

"Go on," he urged, gesturing with his hand.

"L had taken great interest in those killings, and although aware of the culprit's identity, he had seemed almost desperate to catch him. It had struck me as odd back then. 'Whatever you do, please catch the killer.' is what he had said. And even more odd was how the serial killer's name was one letter long."

"One letter long?" Raito inquired, scowl back in place.

"Yes. He was called B."

"B?" Raito repeated, certain that he had just misheard.

"His full name was Beyond Birthday, but for some reason, L only ever mentioned him as B. 'The killer is B', he told me, and I remember thinking that the way he had said it was like-"

"He knew the killer personally." Raito cut her off, having already reached the same conclusion himself.

"Which was true, L had said so himself. He told me he never met that person. He was just aware of him. When I apprehended the culprit, the case was renamed LABB; the Los Angeles Beyond Birthday Murder cases, or Los Angeles BB Murder cases."

"BB, not B, as L had called him." Raito muttered to himself, fingers drumming a faint rhythm against his chin.

Shaking his head, Raito glanced towards the entrance of the police building, finding it just as deserted as a few minutes ago. He had never been more thankful for snowing in Japan. Even if someone were to come out right now, they wouldn't be able to distinguish him or his companion in this weather.

"Did you see L in person?"

"When the case was solved, yes. He attempted to hug me and I used my capoeira lessons to throw him off. It was later on I realized who he was, and that he had wanted me to react the way I did so he could see the moves I had told him I knew during one of our conversations."

Refusing to show just how greatly unnerving he was finding the whole mental image, Raito asked the one question that had been eating him. "What does he look like then?"

Misora opened her mouth, paused for the briefest of moments, before uttering two words that Raito hadn't even considered a possibility. "Beyond Birthday."

"Excuse me?"

"He looked precisely like the culprit, BB."

"Wait, wait." Raito halted her next flow of words. "L is B?"

"I believe it was the other way around. B was L."

For all his genius intellect, Raito was ashamed to admit he found himself stumped. Coming to stand beside him, Ryuk was scratching his head with the use of his claw like fingers, looking just as lost.

But Misora had more to say. "BB first introduced himself to me as Rue Ryuzaki. He had black hair that were ruffled, kind of spiked, in the back, equally black eyes with deep black circles under them, like he hadn't slept in years, and always wore the same clothes; a pair of faded jeans, along with a white, long sleeved shirt. The most atrocious posture I've ever seen; he always walked with his back hunched, he sat just as hunched with his knees drawn up to his chest. And the worst sweet tooth ever; he'd always eat strawberry jam, and put at least twelve spoonfuls of sugar in his tea."

"Is that healthy for ya humans?" Ryuk asked, frowning as he turned to Raito.

"By all means, he should have died by diabetes already."

"Diabetes?" Ryuk repeated slowly, unfamiliar with the term, but Raito simply gestured for Misora to continue.

"When I did meet L, after I threw him off I asked what his name was, and he said to call him Ryuzaki. That was when I finally realized why he was reminding me of someone, and since the only one I had told about Ryuzaki was L himself, I also confirmed that my assaulter was indeed L."

Raito heaved a sigh. "I highly doubt the case of blood relation, which leaves only one other option. One of them was a copy, a mere impostor. And since we're discussing about a criminal and a detective, I believe it's rather obvious which one wanted to mimic the other."

"Huh?" Ryuk cocked his head to the side, the sight disconcerting by itself. "Which one?"

He went ignored.

But why would a criminal ever want to take after the appearance of his chaser? Was that natural?

What was he saying? Of course it wasn't!

Moreover, what the hell was he thinking!? He finally knew L's face, the face of Kira's sworn rival!

Now, if only he had a name to add to that picture.

Well, it was better than nothing anyway.

"What did L do with BB?" He needed to know how his adversary acted, how far he was willing to go in order to win.

"Nothing. Beyond Birthday is still held in a California prison, serving a life sentence. He was never given the death penalty. L probably deducted that his near death experience was punishment enough."

"Near death experience, of course." Raito grumbled under his breath, combing a hand though his already wet hair.

"He set fire on himself, attempted suicide, but I got there in time. That was supposed to be the final murder and victim, BB himself."

Obviously, Misora was of the opinion that the entire case had some relation to L in one form or the other, considering the many details she was providing him with. Or perhaps she had affiliated L with the whole thing simply because he was the one in charge.

Either way…

"Misora, I want you to tell me every single thing you lived through while in the LABB case."

At the very least, he'd get an inkling as to the procedures of his adversary.

The former agent didn't even blink to acknowledge his words. She merely opened her mouth and started narrating her point of view. And by the time she'd be finished, she'd have provided Yagami Raito with all the additional help he needed, and more.

_**TBC…**_

**What do you think?**

**I was re-watching the anime, and during Raito's conversation with Naomi Misora, I couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't occurred to Raito to make her reveal everything that she knew about L when she had clearly said that she had worked under him in the past.**

**And that's how this fic popped up! Review and tell me your thoughts! **

**And for those of you who like it, the sequel will be posted up soon. It'll be under the name **_**Checkmate **_**with Raito/L as the main pairing. Hope you'll give it a look!**


End file.
